Le calme avant la tempête
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Révolution. Ecrire sur une situation d'entre-deux : ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Harry vient d'échapper à une attaque de Mangemorts sur le chemin de Traverse. Il sent que quelque chose se prépare, mais il ne sait pas encore quoi...


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Révolution**

 **Ecrire sur une situation d'entre-deux : ni bonne, ni mauvaise**

* * *

Avertissement : En plus du fait que l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient absolument pas, et que je ne fais que l'emprunter pour quelques temps, je tiens à signaler que je n'ai absolument pas respecté l'histoire originale.  
Ainsi, dans ma version, Harry est confiné Square Grimmaud pour sa protection et je n'aborde pas le sujet des Horcruxes.

* * *

Harry se laissa tomber contre le mur, dans l'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaud. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils venaient de se battre contre un groupe de Mangemorts.  
Ils étaient juste sur le chemin de Traverse, quand un sort avait touché Ron à l'épaule.  
La foule autour d'eux s'était dispersée et ils avaient du faire face à un groupe d'hommes en noir bien décidés à capturer Harry Potter pour leur maître.

Il entendait encore les hurlements de douleur, les sorts criés à pleins poumons. L'odeur de l'incendie qui avait pris dans une boutique, le bruit des flammes, le bruit du bâtiment cédant peu à peu. La fumée qui leur piquait les yeux. La poussière qui s'élevait autour d'eux.  
Le bruit des corps, les gémissements.

En fermant les yeux, il pouvait même _sentir_ la haine des Mangemorts à son encontre. Épaisse, suffocante.

Il souffla lentement, essayant de se calmer. Inspira. Expira.

Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour qu'il cesse de revivre la bataille. Ron et Hermione étaient repartis au Terrier, mais il avait refusé de les suivre, assurant qu'il serait parfaitement en sécurité au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Les cauchemars ne lui laissaient pas de répit mais les journées passaient, lentes et ennuyeuses.

Pendant trois jours, il se convainquit qu'aimer le calme était parfaitement normal. Il avait _besoin_ de calme, de repos.  
Le quatrième jour, il chercha désespérément quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper. Ainsi, il lut sans réussir à comprendre ce qu'il lisait, tenta de cuisiner (une catastrophe), et entreprit de faire le ménage dans un des salons.  
Après avoir frôlé l'asphyxie en secouant un tapis, il ouvrit une fenêtre et inspira de grande bouffées d'air pur.

Grommelant, Harry se rendit sous la douche pour essayer de se débarrasser de la couche de poussière qu'il avait récoltée pendant sa tentative de ménage. Il prit son temps sous l'eau brûlante, essayant de dénouer ses muscles tendus.

Il piocha sans la moindre culpabilité une potion de sommeil sans rêves de la réserve laissée par Rogue. L'acariâtre professeur pourrait bien tempêter, il avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.  
Il tomba comme une masse, et passa sa première bonne nuit depuis l'attaque.

Les jours suivant, Harry tourna en rond, sa mauvaise humeur augmentant progressivement.  
L'inaction lui pesait.  
Il se sentait inutile et isolé. Il avait l'impression qu'il restait à l'écart pendant que d'autres œuvraient pour mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire.

Il aboyait sur Kreatur, claquait les portes, et ne faisait même plus l'effort de préparer la rentrée scolaire. Il cassa un nombre incalculable de vaisselle et de bibelots.

Ceux qui venaient le voir repartaient vite, agacé de l'humeur du Survivant.

Rogue vint au Square Grimmaud et une terrible dispute éclata entre le professeur et son élève. Rogue partit dans une envolée de cape en claquant les portes.  
Harry claqua la porte de sa chambre et sa magie, devenue instable face à sa colère, fit trembler les murs.

Son éclat de rage, une fois calmé, le fit se sentir terriblement honteux. Il resta donc enfermé dans sa chambre.

Et l'attente reprit. Longue. Interminable. Insupportable.

Et au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, l'impatience le reprit. Il recommença à tourner en rond. A s'impatienter.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'Hermione avait dit un jour, et sa petite phrase lui tournait dans la tête en boucle, sans relâche. "Le calme avant la tempête".

Voilà où ils en étaient. Le calme avant la tempête. Chaque camp rassemblait ses forces pour frapper. Et il avait l'intuition que la prochaine action de leurs ennemis serait brutale et sans pitié.  
Il sentait dans chacune de ses fibres nerveuses, dans chacun de ses muscles contracté par l'inquiétude qu'il se préparait quelque chose. Et son impuissance le rendait enragé.

A un moment, aveuglé par toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient, il partit de Square Grimmaud. Seul, sans précaution. Sans protection.  
Il avait besoin d'air, de respirer.  
De quitter l'atmosphère oppressante de la vieille maison emplie de souvenirs.

Marchant à grands pas dans les rues, sous un léger crachin, il espérait presque une attaque de Mangemorts. Tout plutôt que cette immobilité forcée qui le menait vers la folie.  
Il n'était pas fait pour vivre caché à l'abri. Il avait toujours été celui qui marchait au front sans se soucier des conséquences. Et maintenant que la prophétie avait été révélée, tout le monde voulait le protéger pour qu'il puisse tuer Voldemort.

Il était un combattant, il était né pour s'opposer au côté Noir de la magie.

Lorsqu'il rentra à la nuit tombée, il ignora les regards noirs de ceux qui l'attendaient. Son air belliqueux leur fit ravaler leurs réflexions, même s'il sentait leur désapprobation.  
Sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante lui avait fait un bien fou, mais il se sentait toujours fébrile.

Il passa la nuit assis devant la cheminée à réfléchir. Lorsque l'aube parut, il avait pris sa décision.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il regarda tout ceux qui étaient présents. Rémus Lupin, Tonks, Shakelbot.

\- Je retourne à Poudlard.

Aucun d'entre eux ne chercha à le dissuader. En ce matin du 1er mai 1998, Harry revint donc à Poudlard où il retrouva ses amis.

Il se sentit tout de suite plus calme. Prêt.

Aussi, il ne s'étonna pas, quand Rogue arriva dans une envolée de capes noir, son visage d'ordinaire impassible reflétant une inquiétude certaine.

\- C'est pour cette nuit.

Tout était dit. Le calme avant la tempête... Et voilà que la tempête arrivait.


End file.
